Active implantable medical devices often are associated with implantable leads that electrically couple to the implantable device to a power supply or signal generator. One problem in implementing medical leads in an implantable medical device is establishing and maintaining a stable, low noise electrical connection between the components. An electrical connection apparatus may facilitate the electrical coupling required for the implantable device to work in concert with the implantable leads. In addition to providing the electrical connection between devices, electrical connection apparatuses may include sealing components that provide isolation between electrical contact structures. However, some apparatuses for providing an electrical connection may not physically lock the connection in place or may not secure the lead position to an extent desired. For example, some leads may be loosely fitted on or in an electrical connection apparatus, and as a result, forces exerted on the lead such as pulling or twisting forces associated with muscle movement, etc. may cause the lead to loosen, create increased signal noise or completely disconnect from the electrical connection apparatus. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an electrical connection apparatus that securely couples to implantable leads.